


I need my road food

by LessthanLuna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Cas, M/M, Tumblr made me do it, destiel parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LessthanLuna/pseuds/LessthanLuna
Summary: Cas decides that maybe they should cut out sugar. Dean.... Doesn't take it well.





	I need my road food

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Tumblr post "My biggest fear is I'm married & my husband says "let's cut out sugar" and I'll have to leave in the middle of the night" I hope you're happy Tumblr!!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> I own nothing. Quite the opposite, these two seem to own my life and I write them for entertainment, not profit.

Castiel didn't think he'd ever been as exasperated in his entire life as he was right now. He slipped the card key he had gotten off the front desk guy for $50 into the hotel lock. He wasn't mad at the lock. He wasn't even mad that the front desk guy. (Though it did concern him he could be bought for so cheap) He was mad at his husband. He had awoken two days earlier to find Dean and their daughter missing and a note on their nightstand :”I can't do this, we need pie” Even now opening the door to see the loves of his life sitting around the table eating pizza he had to fight the urge to face palm.  
“Poppa!” Claire squealed, jumping up from the table to give her father a hug.  
“Hey Claire bear!” He answered, scooping his daughter up and kissing her cheek. “I missed you so much baby girl.”  
“Daddy said you would” she nodded, looking over her shoulder at Dean who'd had the sense to keep quiet and look contrite.  
“Well Daddy was right.” Cas paused to give Dean what the green eyes man referred to as his “smiting stare” before continuing. “But Daddy and poppa have to talk right now. Can you be a good girl and go sit in the car with Aunt Charlie for a minute?”  
Claire's eyes lit up at the mention of her favorite (and currently only) aunt.  
“I get to see aunt Charlie?”  
“Sure thing Claire bear.”  
She wiggled in her father's arms until he let her down and headed to the door. Castiel watched from the open door of the first floor room until his daughter was safely in the car, possibly learning about Storm troopers or whatever Charlie deemed this week's topic. That didn't matter right now as Castiel slammed the door and rounded on Dean who was now standing.  
“Cas listen….”  
“No you listen! Two days! Two fucking days, Dean.” (Dean flinched at the swear word that Castiel never used) “You were gone, Claire was gone, you wouldn't answer your phone. Could you even IMAGINE, do you have any conception what it would feel like if I had done that to you? All over fucking sugar?????”  
“In my defense…”  
“You have no defense you ass butt! We talk about things that's what we do, but I mention I think we need to cut out sugar and you just….ran.”  
“But pie…”  
“Pie is not a reason to leave Dean. And at this rate you'll be lucky if I ever make you pie again!” Dean looked scandalized but Castiel continued “What the hell were you thinking?”  
“You wanted to cut out sugar, what kind of craziness is that? What's next Cas? Pizza? Burgers? Tacos? I love you but I couldn't sit idly by while you took away every reason to live!”  
“ I thought I was your reason to live.” Cas stated, raising an eyebrow.  
“Because you made pie!”  
Castiel cracked half a smile “Asshole.”  
“Did Sam talk you into this? His crazy rabbit lifestyle?” Dean asked, sounding a bit more accusatory than necessary.  
“Believe it or not Dean”, Cas responded icily, “I can think for myself and what I thought was “Wow, the love of my life really has a shit diet. Maybe I should help with that.”  
“You don't just take away a man's pie, Cas.”  
“You don't just up and leave your family, Dean.”  
This was followed by a long and very tense silence. Dean looked as though he had been physically struck and Castiel knew his point had been made. He felt he should say something but was still too pissed to be very comforting.  
“Sorry for wanting you to live longer, I guess.” Castiel grunted out tonelessly.  
“Sorry I took our daughter and ran for my life.” said Dean matching Castiel’s grunt.  
“You didn't run for your life you ran for a diner you ding dong!”  
“To be fair that used to be my life. Before you and Claire came along and made it worth living anyways.” Dean said with a sad smile.  
Castiel softened at this. He knew talking about the nomadic shell of a life he'd had before was hard for Dean.  
“Look Cas, I know I was wrong. Things got crazy and I bolted. And you're right, situation reversed I can't imagine what I'd do. I know that I can't really fix this but I'd like to try.”  
“I wish you would have just done that in the first place.”  
Castiel pulled his husband into to a hug.  
“We have to work things out Dean. We don't just leave. Ok?”  
“You got it babe.”  
“Let's go home.”


End file.
